Your Whole Existence
by untied fate
Summary: Oneshot Tahno has lost his bending, Korra feels like a failure.


He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Tahno looked up at the rising moon from his seat on a bench that overlooked the bay and Air Temple Island. He could almost feel the pull of the moon as he stared up at it. He stared back over to the island, her island, and thought back to when he last saw her at the police station. She had been genuine in her apology about losing his bending. Maybe she'd listen to him?

Tahno snorted at the idea and brushed his finger through his hair. "You that desperate?" he asked himself as he stood up and made for the docks. He rolled his eyes, "I guess you are."

He comandeered a small boat and started to make his way to the island all the while wondering how he was going to find the water tribe girl when he got there. What would he say to her? Everything? How when they first met he was a total jerk that secretly liked her? How cliche. Or how now that he wasn't a hot shot probender he'd lost his teammates, friends, and even the fan girls? Not that he really cared much anymore for the girls. Not since he'd layed eyes on the sassy, stubborn, Avatar. He let out a frustrated sigh and pondered on what he'd say the whole hour long paddle over to the island.

He got to a small beach that was hidden from view by a huge cliff and pulled the boat onto shore. He walked around the base to find a small path that led up and around his obstacle and found himself in front of some shrubbery and pushed past it quietly. On the other side was another cliff and sitting on the edge was the girl he was looking for. Tahno watched her a momement trying to gather his nerve. He almost decided to turn and leave when a soft whimper came from the girl and a shudder of her shoulders.

"Hello, Uh-vatar" Tahno said pushing a hand through his hair as he walked up behind the girl. He chuckled inside seeing her tense up and brush the tears away.

"Tahno! What the heck are you doing here?" She didn't even turn to look at him. Only a certain newly made non-bender called her that and Korra smiled a bit on the inside at that nickname, as horrible as it was.

There was the question that Tahno had no real answer to and his "jerk" facade was crumbling even before the girl turned to look at him her eyes a bit swollen from her crying. He gave a defeated sigh and sat next to her. She didn't seem to mind as she waited for her answer. Both looking out over the water.

"I don't know," he said. It came out a bit harsh and Korra flinched at his tone. Tahno sighed again and leaned back onto his hands, "Sorry, I guess I wanted to talk to someone...er..you."  
The last word was almost too soft for the girl to hear.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye noting his pale skin and the hair that was almost but not quite back to it's usual style. His clothing looked like it had seen better days when itwas well cared for. She couldn't help the sad look that came to her face as she turned her face to fully look at his.

"Don't give me that look, Korra. I get enough of that from my ex-teammates and people who used to like me. I don't need it from you too." Tahno said sternly but not in a harsh way. He looked at her from the corner of his eye before going back to the view, "I don't need anyone's pity. What were you crying for anyway?"

Korra blushed slightly at being caught, "I'm just feeling sorry for myself I guess. I feel like I'm failing as the Avatar. I mean look what happened to you. I should have been able to stop Amon. You weren't exactly a nice guy back then, but you certainly didn't deserve to have your entire existence taken away either."

The last sentence struck a chord with Tahno. That was it. "What makes you think waterbending was my entire existence?" he couldn't help but ask. What Korra said was true. Waterbending was his existence.

"One night, Bolin had been kidnapped by Amon's chi blockers and when Mako and I fought some of them. They blocked my bending. I freaked out. Bending is my whole life. It's apart of who I am. I think back to that night whenever I think about what happened at the arena." Korra replied staring out at the ocean and turning to face Tahno a determined look on her face and a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "I can't imagine how you feel but I try every single day. I try to think about what it's like because I deserve to..because I couldn't help you and until I bring Amon down, I will continue to try and feel that."

At her words Tahno couldn't help but look at her. Tears started falling down her tan skin again and the sight made his heart clinch but on the outside he wore a slight smirk, "So you think about me often eh Uh-vatar?" he said gently but in a joking way before reaching out and uncharacteristically wiping a tear off her face. The gesture took Korra by surprise but she nonetheless scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself Pretty Boy." she said shoving him playfully with a small laugh.

Spirits her laugh was like music to Tahno's ears. He hadn't laughed nor would anyone laugh around him since they all thought he was too busy sulking about losing his bending. He was sulking and he was at a constant pity party of one but maybe all he needed was someone to act normal around him. He couldn't help but chuckle with the girl and he shoved her back and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked looking up at him from her spot on the ledge. She couldn't help but admit that being in his company was helping her mood. She smiled when she'd heard his small laugh. She was certain that that was the first real happy sound that escaped the boy. She had the sudden urge to be the one that makes him laugh. Tahno was cocky with his bending sure but somehow Korra knew that the boy she was talking to now and the waterbender Tahno were one in the same. Maybe if she'd paid more attention or even just tried to have a normal conversation with him she would have seen it. She got up without realizing it as if she were going to go with him.

Tahno never answered and started back the way he came. Korra only followed silently. Both not wanting to lose the company and both thinking many thoughts about their odd growing attraction for the other. Tahno walked back down to his boat with Korra right behind him. Neither really needing to say much. It was a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Sometimes I can still feel the pull of the moon." he said once they reached the beach and he could see the object of his topic. He turned to see that Korra was looking up and most likely being relishing in said pull since her companion could not.

Tahno then pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes as he walked toward the crashing waves. Even though he couldn't bend, he'd still been working out. His frame, illuminated by moonlight, teased of hidden muscle underneath pale skin.

"W-what are you doing?" Korra asked a blush finding it's way to her face hidden to all but her.

"And sometimes," Tahno said continuing his last statement. He pushed his pants down over his hips leaving only his shorts on. He looked over his shoulder at the girl a small, sad smile on his face as he waded into the eager waves, "I can still feel the call of my element."

She would always remember that moment in time. The ocean breeze playing with the boy's hair. The pale skin glowing under the light of the moon. The sad smile he gave her as he talked about the call of his element and the way the waves seemed to pull him in. That moment, if only for that moment, was the real Tahno. Korra knew it and her heart fluttered in her chest. Can you really fall for someone so easily? Can one glimpse of a person's true character move you so much that your first impression is wiped from memory?

She watched mesmerized as he immersed himself in the water. When he broke the surface again, he was farther out. "Come on, I know you want to join me." He called to her his tone was challenging and Korra crossed her arms over her chest and took on an "Is that so" posture but she gave in to "the call" and took off her boots.

Tahno swam in a bit closer when Korra wasn't looking and waited for her. He couldn't help but watch as the water girl pulled off her gauntlets and bicep band. He watched her push off her baggy pants to reveal tight shorts and well defined, toned legs. Korra followed Tahno's example and waded into the water.

The night was warm and the water wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. Maybe because the South Pole was MUCH colder. She swam out to where he was and both floated silently in the water for a few minutes before Tahno broke the silence between them, "You're not failing as the Avatar."

Korra gave a snort looking at him, "Yes I am. Remember when I challenged him to a fight?"

"He cheated and brought chi blockers." Tahno cut her off, "Since you came here everyone's been dumping stuff onto you. You're only one person. Avatar Aang didn't defeat the Fire Nation all by himself. He had help. You're also a human being, with feelings and emotions. Some people forget that and expect you to have all the answers. They expect you to be great before you even know what to do."

Korra couldn't help but be thankful for Tahno's words. Again, the real Tahno was showing little by little. In the back of her mind she wondered how long this would last. Would this all be forgotten tomorrow? As if nothing happened? She pushed the thoughts back as tears threatened to well in her eyes. She didn't notice how close the two were until her foot grazed his ankle. She moved over ever so slightly as she spoke, "Thanks, I think."

"Don't mention it," The boy said and splashed the girl when he saw her glassy eyes, "And stop crying. Where's the girl that wanted to go 'toe-to-toe' with me? I like her better. She was tough, sure of herself, and most of all stubb-"

Korra cut him off with a splash of her own. She laughed as she shoved him under the water only to be pulled down by her ankle. Their little water fight ensued both just forgetting their worries and their "images" and just being "normal."

"Who wins?" Tahno asked as he held both of Korra's wrists in his hands ready to push her under if she gave the wrong answer. The mischevious smirk on his face challenging the water tribe girl. Korra only pouted as if thinking about her answer then said, "Not you."

With that Tahno pushed her back under water and brought her back up once she'd been completely submerged. Both knew that she could pull away any minute but both like this feeling too much to care. Her hair stuck to her face in a wet frame and she laughed, "Ok, ok YOU win."

"Who wins?" he asked with a chuckle of his own letting go of her wrists with a satisfied raise of an eyebrow.

Korra pouted again and playfully glared at him, "Don't push it Pretty Boy," She said placing her hand on his head and pushing him under. When he came up she pushed the hair from his face as if she'd done it a thousand times then lay on her back floating in the water. Tahno watched her for a moment, "Thank you, Korra."

"I should be thanking you," she said reaching her hand out and finding his hand in the water. She pulled herself closer so she could look into his eyes, "You made me feel like a person. Not the Avatar."

Tahno's smirk turned into a somewhat bashful smile. He wasn't used to situations like this, "Well you are normal. I don't see two heads or six arms." Korra pulled herself upright and laughed at his words lacing her fingers in his anchoring herself to him. Tahno took her other hand and did the same. Both looked at each other not realizing the distance between them closing.

Neither realized that they'd closed their eyes until their lips had met. Innocent at first and then growing deeper with each fleeting moment. Korra had released his hands preferring to drape them over his shoulders and to curl her fingers into his hair. Tahno placed his hands at her hips and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together.

When the moment passed, Korra still had her arms around Tahno's neck. Their foreheads touching, both at a loss for words and blushing. Tahno couldn't help but kiss the girl again before his lips curled into a mischievous smile and he pushed her under the water once more. She came up sputtering water and splashed him, "You're suck a jerk!" Both laughed as she jumped onto his back playfully.

Their laughter carried back up the cliff where a lone pair of amber eyes watched the scene before him. Anger swelled into Mako as he watched the two kiss again. He tried to remind himself that he'd chosen Asami. That it was he who drove Korra away with hurtful words. What right did he have to choose one girl and still want the affections of another? He tortured himself with a few more moments of the two down in the water together and for a moment wished he could switch places with the ex-waterbender. He finally turned and walked away vowing to somehow make everything right.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review in this little box just down there! Thank you!**

**|  
****V**


End file.
